A Happy Tomorrow
by ILoveTea
Summary: I don’t know what will happen tomorrow. I don’t know how our future will be, but let’s make a future together. -- Read more! I know you want to. It's a short oneshot. Please read & review.


A Happy Tomorrow

By ILoveTea

---

Disclaimer: I don't own The Pretender, Surf's Up, Salaam-E-Ishq (A Bollywood production)

---

Miss Parker walked into the dark house. She didn't turn the lights on. Moonlight streaming in through the windows was enough to illuminate her way. She didn't need it anyway. She has lived in that house for years and she knew it like the back of her hand.

She kicked her high heels to a corner, threw her bag on to a chair and flopped down on the couch. She sighed heavily and ran her hand over her eyes. It had been a hard day at the office. Raines and her father were onto something, but she still didn't know what it was. And still no clue of Jarod's whereabouts. It was as if he had vanished from this earth. Miss Parker knew Jarod was a genius when it came to disappearing.

Miss Parker whispered into the darkness. "Jarod, where are you? Are you still alive? Have you found your family?"

She sat for another minute before contemplating on having a drink. Her ulcer has gotten worse since Jarod's disappearance six months before.

Her cell phone rang. The night was still young**.**It couldn't be Jarod. He always called after midnight. Maybe it was Sydney, or Broots, or even that dirty trash can full of poop, a.k.a. Lyle. She had watched Surf's Up DVD the week before with Debbie. A little penguin in the movie had used that expression to describe a jerk. She had decided it was a perfect description of her twin brother.

She picked up her phone and snapped. "What!"

"Well, Miss Parker. I see that you haven't changed at all," said a familiar voice at the other end.

Miss Parker's expression softened as she whispered into the phone. "Jarod?"

"Yes, Miss Parker. It's me."

"Why? I mean, I thought you would never call again."

"My thought was the same, but one day I realized something."

She waited for a full minute before asking. "And that is?"

He waited before he answered. When he did, he simply said three little words. "I love you."

Silently, she tried to process what she had just been said. She was unable to come up with an answer.

Jarod asked softly. "Miss Parker? Are you still there?"

She answered with a slightly trembling voice. "Yes. Yes, I'm still here."

"So, what is your answer, Parker?"

"I don't know, Jarod. I honestly don't know."

"Of course you know. Just listen to your heart."

"We can never be, Jarod. There is no future for us. You are running away from the Centre, while my job is to bring you back."

Anger was noticeable in his voice. "It's bullshit and you know it. WE decide OUR future. Not the Centre, not Raines, and surely not your father. That's why I stopped leaving clues. I want to stop clinging to the past. I want to face the future and live my life away from the Centre."

"You did all that. Why did you call me?"

"Because I realized I don't have a life without you. My heart felt empty. There was something missing, and I finally realized it was you. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't know how our future will be, but let's make a future together, one filled with love and happiness, not anger and loneliness."

Miss Parker's eyes burnt with tears which trickled down her cheeks.

Her sobs worried Jarod. "Parker? Are you alright? Parker?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not alright. How can I be? The man I secretly love all my life just confessed his love to me," she snapped back.

"You're just… Wait, what did you say?" he asked.

She smirked into the phone. "You heard me, Pez Head. If you didn't, it's just too bad, because I don't like to repeat myself."

She heard the smile in his voice. "I heard you, loud and clear. Now if you just open the door, I will show you how I'll make you repeat them," he said, hanging up the phone.

Hearing a knock at her door, she headed to open it. Miss Parker was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers hiding the face of the delivery man. Lowering the flowers, Jarod revealed his identity. He sported a smile as wide as hers.

FIN

---

A/N: I got the idea for this fic when I was watching a Bollywood film, Salaam-E-Ishq. I think the movie is an Indian version of Love Actually or Paris Je t'aime. One of the characters said to his girl, "I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't know how our future will be, but let's make a future together." At least that was what I think the subtitle said. I thought that line would fit nicely in a Pretender fanfic so there it is.

I thank AJeff for her beta and her encouragement. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
